


ID Please

by Elevensins



Series: The Things Captain America Puts Up With [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiter asked for IDs when they ordered their drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ID Please

Steve winced when the waiter asked for IDs. Natasha whipped hers out, though she probably had one she’d fabricated years ago. Sam lifted an eyebrow at even being asked, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders and reached for the wallet in his back pocket.

But Steve, he just sighed and almost told the waiter to forget about the drink and order a soda instead. Except Natasha was nudging him and had that grin on her face and wasn't about to let him change his mind. So he pulled out the licence and handed it over.

The waiter glanced over Natasha’s and handed it back, then Sam’s, and then— blinked a few times at Steve’s, holding it up a little closer to squint at the birthdate. 

Brows furrowed, the waiter suddenly had the most pinched look on his face. “Sir, we do not serve drinks to anyone under twenty-one. Is this a joke of an ID? I’ve never seen anything so fake and I've seen a lot of badly done IDs.”

Sam was clearly biting his tongue at that point, deliberately looking away to keep from bursting out laughing. Natasha had no such restraint, her head tossed back as she practically cackled. 

Steve just sighed, “I actually was born in 1918, that licence is correct.”

"Right, and I’m Captain America," the waiter sniffed derisively and tucked the ID into the pouch around his waist. "I’ll just be having a little chat with the police about this one. I won’t be surprised to find you gone when I return."

Sam couldn't help himself then, he and Natasha shared a brief look and then both of them were laughing uproariously. He even slapped the table a few times. ”Nat you were not kidding. How long before he comes back to apologize?”

"I give him five minutes, ten if he can’t get through right away to the non-emergency police line," Natasha replied between giggles. 

Steve glared at both of them. “I’m never ordering alcohol again in a place where they don’t already know me.”


End file.
